


Washigton's Own Supernatural Police Department

by Ezekiel0205



Series: Supernatural Police Department [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - SPD, Chief!Gabriel, Cop!Dean, ME!Castiel, ME!Crowley, SUPERNATURAL POLICE DEPARTMENT, cop!Benny, lawyer!Sam, married!destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel0205/pseuds/Ezekiel0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Years ago, all supernatural being, men of letters and hunters joined force in the hope of making our world a better place. In the deepest secret they infiltrated every level of the power worldwide and created the most secret agency of all. Compared to this new organisation the CIA looked like a little poop on the street. This agency's name was... The Agencyyy..."<br/>She looked at the young man in front of her who was staring at her with dibelief.<br/>"Really?" He asked<br/>"Okay the name was a bit lame but the people working for it found a better one soon enough. They called it... The SPD, Supernatural Police Department!!!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washigton's Own Supernatural Police Department

"You gotta be kidding me!" Exclaimed Dean Winchester as he entered his commander's office. "This is one of your jokes again, isn't it?! A cop?! I'm a cop?" 

Gabriel didn't even bother looking up from the file he was reading. 

"It wasn't my idea." He answered, his voice flat.

"Then who's was it and where is Sammy?" The hunter asked, his anger rising.

"It was mine." Answered a voice behind him. 

As he turned around he slowly recognised Chuck (God, he remembered) but, unlike every time he had seen him. He actually looked a little cleaned up. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a red tie, he had cut his hair and even trimmed his beard. He looked... Respectable, at least. Now that he thought about it, Gabriel was also looking sharp into light red button up shirt with a grey tie.

"Chuck, what have you done?!" Dean growled when he finally got over the fact that God was a walking mess anymore. 

"I hit reset. I went back in time and I deleted the past universe and created a new one a better one, thought it seems like I made a mistake with taking the memories of it from some peoples mind..." Chuck answered with a frown.

"Son of a bitch... What?" The hunter asked confused. 

"Listen Dean, I realised after all the things that happened with Amara that I messed up real bad with that universe, most of the people living on earth were dead and so were angels so I decided that I'll just erase the whole universe and start a new one. A better one. One were hunters, men of letter and supernatural being act together in secret but legally for the protection of humanity. " 

"Thats why I am a cop? Where is Sammy? What has changed?!" Dean shouted.

"" The way we protect people is by being a part of their world. In this universe, you're mother never died, you never became a hunter. Your whole family is still alive but works for the Agency we created to protect humanity. You work here too as a Special Agent. Sam is works at the D.A.'s office. Jess is alive, they're getting married next year." 

Hearing that, Dean had to sit down. This was... The solution. What he always wanted without knowing except...

"I never met Cas..." He whispered.

"Actually" Gabriel said finally looking up from his file. "You met. Here. He works as an ME for the agency. You met the day you started working and... You two fell in love right away." 

A panicked look lit up Dean's face. He had tried to keep his feeling for Castiel a secret but it looked like it didn't work that well...

"Dean" Chuck gently smiled "it's okay, we already knew, so did he."

"But that's not okay..." The hunter whispered.

"So what you are Bi!" Gabriel exclaimed "Here Cas and you have been together for years and are happily married. 

Dean gaped. Married? 

Chuck came closer to him and put his hands around the man's head. 

"I'll show you what you missed. You won't remember the old times, I promise" he whispered with a smile.


End file.
